


The Mistloe Trap

by Winchestackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Egypt, F/M, Gen, Martha Stewart - Freeform, Mistletoe, POV Dean Winchester, POV Original Female Character, Scars, Stitches, Swearing, Underwear, blood and gunk, original female character wounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestackles/pseuds/Winchestackles
Summary: You're supposed to do WHAT underneath the mistletoe?!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Mistloe Trap

**Kristen's POV**

"Honey, I'm home!" I announced as I stepped into the bunker.

When silence met my ears, I grinned.

Good, the Winchesters were really away on a case.

It would give me plenty of time to spread some holiday cheer around.

I'd have to thank Cass for the head's up.

Going back out to my truck, I grabbed some of the things I had brought with me and made one of _several_ trips, back and forth from my truck to the bunker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once everything was brought inside and set down in the foyer, I really took a look around the bunker.

I sighed, shaking my head at what I saw. 

It looked as if a mini-hurricane had come through here.

Men.

Well, if I was to exact the plans I had in my head, the bunker needed to be cleaned in order for me to do so. I made my way to the supply closet in the hallway and started to take out the things I needed to clean the bunker.

It amazed me that the Winchesters had the supplies, but hardly ever used them.

Again...men.

They had better appreciate the effort I was putting into their surprise...or else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Funny thing about the Winchesters...even though they weren't really ones to pick up after themselves, their kitchen was always in immaculate condition.

It was the _one_ place that was kept clean at _all_ times.

I had asked Dean about it once and he told me that it had stemmed from their mother...she had instilled in him the importance of a clean kitchen when making meals and eating them. Mealtime was a time when you put your guard down and you were vulnerable. You would never eat _actual_ meals around people you didn't trust or care about, therefore mealtime was sacred time.

This background information Dean had shared with me shed the light on so many things I had wondered about the man.

And truth be told, it made me fall a little bit harder for him too. 

But my silly crush wasn't here or there.

I bustled around the kitchen, quickly getting out and prepping the things I needed, so I could throw it all in the slow cooker I had brought with me and start cooking the Winchesters a holiday meal.

They were due to arrive back that evening, so I had a window of maybe five or so hours, to get everything done before they trudged in.

And I had at _least_ eight hours of cleaning and decorating left to do.

I really had to get my ass in gear and get going.

That, or get a magic wand.

I wondered if Cass knew where I could find one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing in the entrance hall, I looked up at the Christmas tree I had just gotten done decorating, and grinned.

Was I good or what?

The tree was a seven-footer and I had decorated it _completely_ , from top-to-bottom and all-around.

It looked amazing and brought tears to my eyes...tears of Christmas Past.

Some of my fondest memories of my mom, were of when we'd decorate our tree together.

God I missed her.

And the Winchesters.

I hadn't seen them in over three months.

The holidays weren't supposed to be like this. 

It was a time to get together with loved ones, share stories and memories, have a hot meal together and open gifts.

But we were hunters.

And a hunter's life had no room for pleasantries like that.

Nodding my head at my handiwork, I placed 10 packages under the tree.

A present for each person in my life that I cared most about: Dean, Sam, Cass, Charlie, Kevin, Garth, Jody, Bobby, Rufus and Ellen.

Just then my phone rang.

_Anyway you want it, that's the way you need it, anyway you want it._

Yeah, I hated Christmas music.

There was no way in hell I was going to make "yuletide cheer" my ringtone.

Nope, stick with the classics...as Dean would say "they're classic for a reason."

"Yes?" I answered my cellphone, not recognizing the number.

"Agent Jett?" a female voice responded in my ear.

I chuckled.

I picked up Dean's habit of donning the names of classic rock musicians as my aliases.

I remembered back when I first met the Winchesters.

Or should I say, Agents McCarthy and Smith.

I was working the same case as them, having arrived two days before them and had gotten a jump start on the vampire nest location. Ironically, I had gone under the same alias as Dean...Agent Smith, as in Steve Smith, the drummer from Journey. I had no problems with sharing the spotlight, under _one_ condition...they didn't treat me like a _girl_ and try and take over.

To my surprise, they didn't.

They even let me take the lead.

And when it was over, and all vampires were beheaded and burned, we celebrated by getting drunk in the hometown bar.

After that, it wasn't uncommon for us to work a case together here and there or for us to ring the other up to check in, get advice or some resources. 

"Yes, this is Agent Jett" I replied into my phone.

"This is Sheriff Matheson" the woman on the other end said and then cleared the emotion out of her tone. "You told me to call you if there was another one...there's another one" she whispered.

"And it's the same MO?" I asked her.

"Yeah...chest cavity ripped open and the heart's been completely and expertly removed" she informed me.

"Alright, well I had to go out of town for an errand, but I'll be there within the next couple of hours" I promised the woman.

"Do you want me to have the medical examiner hold off on the autopsy?" she asked me.

"No, he can go ahead and perform one. There might be vital evidence in the blood or something that shouldn't wait. Just make sure to take a lot of pictures of everything" I instructed.

"Yes ma'am. I'll be waiting at the morgue for you" the sheriff said.

"See you soon" I replied and hung up my phone.

I rubbed my face roughly and sighed.

Well so much for staying and seeing the Winchesters' faces when they walk in and see what I had done with the bunker.

Going into the computer room, I took out a notepad and pen, and went into the kitchen.

I scribbled down a note for the boys to find and smiled at the smell of the roast in the slow cooker.

At least they'd get a hot meal when they rolled in.

Grabbing my jacket and my trash, I headed up the stairs to exit the bunker.

Looking down at it from above, it looked like a winter wonderland...only no snow.

It was a beautiful sight to see and I couldn't help but to snap a picture of it with my phone, before I headed out into the bitter cold, looking around and checking the bunker door, making sure it was sealed tightly, before I left.

Then I crunched my way through the snow and hopped into my truck.

By the time I would make it into town, it would be pushing midnight.

Nothing like seeing a mutilated body on Christmas Eve.

And here I though monsters took the holidays off.

**Dean's POV**

"What the hell dude?!" Sam grumbled, running into my back as I stopped walking suddenly. "Oh my god" he then exclaimed, sidestepping me and looking around and seeing what I saw.

The bunker was not as we had left it.

For one, it was clean...like dusted, swept, mopped and scrubbed, clean.

For two, it was scattered with Christmas lights, garland, stockings, figurines, fake snowflakes and icicles.

There was even a train set that went around a miniature village.

It looked like Martha Stewart had snuck in and had a field day with the place.

"Kristen" I whispered and Sam looked at me.

I was staring at the Christmas tree that was in the entrance hall, where the map table used to stand.

It was now underneath the stairs, still fully functional, but just out of the way. 

"Kristen? Is she here? You think she did all of this?" Sam asked me when I didn't say anything more, following me down the stairs and to the massive tree.

I nodded and pointed at one of the ornaments hanging from the tree.

It was a picture of the three of us that she had taken at the bar, the very first time we had met her. The picture was cut and fitted into a snowflake-shaped ornament that hung freely from the tree branch.

"Only Kristen would have this picture" I pointed out to my brother. " _I_ haven't even seen this one."

"Why would she go through all this trouble? And where is she?" Sam asked, sounding dumbfounded as we made our way into the library, where there was more lights and decorations strung about the shelves.

I had to admit, the décor made the room look less stuffy.

They might have to stay up the entire year.

"Isn't it obvious?" a male voice said from behind us, making us both jump out of our skins.

We turned to see Cass standing there with a _duh_ expression on his face.

"Jesus, Cass!" I snapped, clutching my chest. "Stop doing that!"

It was what I _always_ said to the angel when he would appear out of nowhere.

Did that make him stop?

Not a chance in hell.

Not even bothering to apologize this time, Cass answered Sam's question.

"Kristen knew you guys were having a rough time at it lately and wanted to spread some Christmas cheer your way" Cass said with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at the angel.

"That doesn't sound like something Kristen would say" I pointed out.

Cass sighed.

"She asked me to keep and eye out for when you guys left, so she could come in and do this" he waved his hand around the room. "When I asked her why, all she said was 'Dean will get it'" Cass met my eyes again.

And I _did_ get it.

We both had lost our mothers at a very young age, the women close to us who cherished the holidays like no one else we knew. We both had great memories of our mothers decorating the house up for the holidays and cooking amazing meals and treats.

Kristen was bringing a sense of family and belonging to the bunker, making it more like a _home_ and less like a headquarters. 

She was punching me in the heart with feeling and emotions.

That crazy beautiful woman.

"I do get it" I replied softly.

"Care to share it with the class then?" Sam asked, noticing my change in mood.

"She just knew that we weren't going to do anything to celebrate Christmas, so she did it for us" I shrugged, not wanting to get too personal with my brother.

"Well I like it" Sam said after a minute, clearly knowing that there was more to the reason that what I had told him, but deciding not to push the issue.

"What is that incredible smell?" Cass asked suddenly.

I took a deep breath and grinned.

"Knowing Kristen, probably dinner" I mused and lead the group into the kitchen, laughing as I saw it still gleaming clean, but with the addition of a huge crock pot, a plate of cookies, a pie and something that looked like glass, on the counter.

Right next to a note.

I picked it up and read it aloud:

> Team Free Will,
> 
> I hate to Martha Stewart your place and run but another body turned up and I had to jet. You know how monsters don't take holidays off...so annoying. Anyways, I hope your case was open and shut. There is a pot roast in the crock pot, it'll be ready at 7:00. The pie I made is for Dean (obviously). The cookies are for Sammy and the rock candy is for Cass. He once told me he's never heard of it before, so I made him some. Hopefully an angel can consume pure sugar and not crash and burn...if not, I'm sorry for unleashing the Kraken on you guys. There is also eggnog in the fridge in the red container (and yes, by eggnog, I mean the _real_ stuff). Under the tree are presents for everyone. I trust you'll make sure they get them. Enjoy the decor and the hot meal, boys. Promise me...no cases, research or anything supernatural-related until the 26th.
> 
> Merry Christmas,
> 
> Kris

"God she's awesome" I breathed, still looking down at her note.

I couldn't help the way my heart beat faster at the very thought that she knew Christmas was especially hard for me, so she did all of these wonderful things...sprucing up the bunker, fixing a homecooked meal and baking me a pie...all to soothe that ache deep inside that only she knew about.

God I loved that woman.

"Fuck" I hissed, making Sam and Cass look over at me. "I love Kristen" I announced, flabbergasted.

Sam though, laughed and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, tell me something that I don't already know" he chuckled.

"What do you mean 'that you already don't know'?" I demanded of my brother. " _I_ didnt know I loved her until just now. How do _you_ aleady know it?"

"Everyone knows you love Kristen, Dean" Sam frowned, as if he were missing something.

I looked over at Cass who nodded.

"You two _do_ share a more profound bound than the rest" the angel reasoned.

"Oh god" I groaned, rubbing my face roughly. "Dude, what do I do now? That's all I'm gonna think about when I see her."

Sam frowned.

"There's nothing to do, Dean" my brother informed me in a serious tone. "There's nothing you _can_ do...the heart wants what it wants."

I narrowed my eyes at him. 

"Don't go quoting Dickenson to me, Sam" I said and snorted at my brother's wide eyes.

He clearly didn't expect me to know where that quote came from. 

"Kristen reads out loud sometimes and I listen when she does" I said, rolling my eyes at my brother's shock.

"I think what Dean was trying to ask, Sam, was _how_ he should act around Kristen now" Cass supplied, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I was" I nodded and then narrowed my eyes at the angel. "Stay outta my head, Cass" I warned him.

"Don't act any different to her" Sam said, getting serious again. "Well, I mean, you _could_ be extra nice, but that'll probably raise her suspiscions, even though she'd probably appreciate it" he reasoned.

"Do I tell her?" I asked quietly.

Sam sighed and looked as weary as I felt.

"I don't know, Dean" he said honestly. "I guess it depends on you and how much honesty you want to keep between you two. You tell her and you run the risk of her accepting it or not."

"I won't be able to handle it if she doesn't accept it" I whispered, looking back down at her note.

"I am being summoned" Cass announced and then with a flutter of his wings, he was gone.

Almost as fast, he was right back to grab his plate of rock candy, and then he fluttered away again.

"I _hate_ it when he does that" Sam groused and I snorted in agreement.

"Well her note said that dinner would be ready at 7 and it's five after" I said, glancing at my watch and heading over to the crock pot. "Let's open this bad boy up and eat" I suggested, officially closing the subject of me loving Kristen and of telling her or not.

"Let's" Sam agreed, heading to the cabinets and getting out plates and silverware. "She spoils us" he added softly, bringing me a carving knife and a serving fork.

"She does" I agreed, nodding again. "We should totally pay her back for this. She needs holiday cheer too" I said with a smirk.

"We'll figure something out" Sam agreed, holding a plate steady for me so I could pile the meat, carrots, onions and potatoes onto it.

**Kristen's POV**

"Fuck" I exclaimed, entering my motel room and throwing my shit down onto the floor.

I turned and locked my door, wincing as I felt blood pool down my leg.

But I ignored it in favor of checking my salt lines and usual traps, ensuring I was truly safe, before I started to peel off my gross clothing.

I was covered in brimstone, ash, muck and blood.

The baddie in my current case was the ancient Egyptian demoness/goddess, Ammit.

What made her a demoness or a goddess...the way she determined your fate.

She also went by the names: weigher of sins, devourer of dead and destroyer of souls.

Ammit was known for weighing the hearts of those who died by performing an ancient test known as "The Negative Confessions", which were a list of Ancient Egypt's top-most wanted sins...kind of like the ten commandments from the bible. You had to swear to Ammit, as in promise, that you were not guilty of each confession. If the "bad" of your heart outweighed the "good", she would rip out your heart and consume it before you, damning you to the Underworld.

However, that _wasn't_ what Ammit was up to nowadays. No, that Egyptian bitch was stacking the deck in her favor by tempting men with her womanly wiles, getting them to become unfaithful and then devouring their still-beating adulterous hearts. 

It was one thing to judge someone who has died and determined if they go "upstairs" or "downstairs".

It was a completely different thing to _purposely_ cause someone to sin and then murder them.

She had to be stopped.

Of course, there was the little thing about passing her test.

A test I knew I had no way in hell of passing as the first thing I had to swear to Ammit was that I had never killed anyone.

Of course, being a hunter, I couldn't promise her that I hadn't, because yeah, I've killed plenty over the years and I was positive that she wouldn't take the time to determine if the kills were deserved and not innocents.

This is why I called Cass to my aid. He was able to procure items I needed to make a "truth" serum that I could consume and it would mask my lies and my heart from Ammit's abilities to see into souls. But having that serum, helped me pull the veil over her eyes and I was able to swear to every confession.

And after I had signed her declaration of innocence, I doused her with holy oil, also procured from Cass, and lit that bitch up!

I wasn't expecting her to explode into a shower of brimstone and ash, but she did. Then she started to melt in front of me, oozing out this black shit that was similar to Leviathan goo.

It got _everywhere_.

I wasn't totally convince that 50 showers would be enough to rid myself of the shit.

But at the end of the day, I saved people and the monster is no more.

Of course, at the expense of my own health and well-being...but as such was the way of the hunter life.

My shirt landed with a sickening plop onto the hard tile floor beneath my feet and I shuddered at the sound.

It reminded me of her oozing all over me and getting everywhere.

Hissing, I pulled down my jeans, careful not to upset the wounds I had endured from the battle.

The thing about Ammit, while she was able to portray herself as a beautiful woman, her _true_ form was the head of a crocodile, the torso and claws of a lion and the backside of a hippo.

The three most dangerous creatures in Egypt...all wrapped up into a spitfire demon.

It was _awesome_.

She managed to bite me with her crocodile-like jaws, while slashing and clawing at me with her lion-like claws along my collarbone and thigh.

It was a good thing I had caught her off-guard or she probably would've ripped me in half.

But my wounds, as they were, would definitely need stitches.

Grabbing one of my bottles of whiskey, I unscrewed the lid and took a gulping drink of the amber liquid, grinning when it burned down my throat.

Burning meant I still had feeling and therefore didn't need to go to the hospital.

Next, I grabbed my first-aid kit, wondering briefly if I should call someone to come and help me with my stitches. But as I sat down on the edge of the bed, I decided against calling for help and just started to care for my wounds the best I could.

I had been independent and alone much longer that I had people I could depend on and was used to doing everything for myself. Besides, I was positive that I had had much worse than this.

Maybe not the crocodile bite, but the claw marks were nothing to worry too much over, I tried to reassure myself.

The Wendigo I fought last month did a bigger number on my torso than this.

In the morning, I would just go to the nearest pharmacy and get some antibiotics.

Gulping down more whiskey, I allowed some to splash onto my abdomen to act as antiseptic and cried aloud when it burned like liquid lava.

Or like brimstone landing on your exposed flesh.

Taking a deep breath, I bit down on the blanket and threaded several needles with dental floss, a hunter's go-to thread, and prepared myself for a long hall of stitches.

**Dean's POV**

"Dean!" I heard Cass shout for me from inside of my bedroom.

Frowning, wondering what the angel was up to in my room, I hurried down the hallway.

He was supposed to be fetching Kristen from wherever she was at, bringing her here, but he had been gone quite awhile.

Opening my door, I gasped in shock at what I found.

Kristen was lying on my bed, bleeding everywhere it seemed, sporting a huge-ass bite mark that wrapped around her abdomen towards her back. She had various burn marks on her body and deep claw marks on her thigh and chest.

"What the fuck happened?" I yelled, hurrying forwards, trying to push the image of the woman in her underwear, from my mind.

I needed to concentrate on her injuries, not the fact that she was _eogorgus_ with no clothes on.

"I did not do this if that's what you're inferring to" Cass said huffily. "I appeared in her room and found her like this, passed out on the bed, seemingly to have become unconscious from the amount of pain those" he pointed to her half-stitched abdomen "had caused her. I can heal her Dean" he reassured me. "I just need your consent."

" _My_ consent?" I repeated, looking up at the angel for a moment.

"Yes, _your_ consent Dean" Cass nodded. "Kristen trusts you. She'll respect whatever decision you make" he added softly. 

"Well heal her, Cass" I immediately said. "I don't want to see her bruised, beaten and bleeding out. Just..." I trailed off, grabbing his wrist, stopping him from touching her. "Leave the scars that would naturally form."

Cass frowned at me.

I smirked in response.

"I know it sounds weird, but trust me, it's what she would want" I nodded.

"Very well" Cass sighed and placed his hand on her forehead, filling her body with a bright light, before returning her to normal.

Where there were bleeding open wounds, were now healed shiny pink and white scars...barely there ones on her chest, noticeable ones on her thigh and deep ones around her abdomen and lower back.

"What in the hell was she fighting, a dinosaur?" I scoffed, shaking my head at her wounds, trying to piece together what could've made such marks.

"Close" Cass snorted, shaking his head. "It was an Ancient Egyptian demon known as Ammit, the devourer of hearts" he informed me.

Then the angel cocked his head to the side.

"Sorry Dean, I'm being summoned elsewhere. Kristen is in safe hands now with you" he smiled and then fluttered off without another word.

"Thanks Cass" I said, hoping the angel would be able to hear me.

Sighing, I looked down at Kristen's prone body.

She might have been healed now, but she was still covered in blood and there was black shit all over her.

Wondering what it could be, I gingerly scooped up the woman in my arms and carried her into my bathroom. I felt weird and a bit skeevy touching her and seeing her in her underwear, but she needed to be cleaned and rid of the hunt that was still on her body.

Making sure the water was just right, I started to run her a bath, gingerly lying her down in the warm water. I made sure she wasn't going to slip under and went back into my room to put new sheets on my bed while Kristen soaked in the tub.

After a long moment of this, I would go in there and wash her up, cleaning her from her hunt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had never been so nervous in my entire life.

The again, I had never touched a woman like this, when she wasn't awake and I didn't have her consent.

I felt like I was violating Kristen, though nothing sexual was even going on, I was just modestly washing her body, trying to touch as little as I possibly could, but still rid her of the filth that seemed to be stained to her skin.

I had to admit though, it was nice seeing Kristen like this...her face lax and softened from the weight of the world that she usually carried with her.

Kristen was like me in so many ways.

She bared her own cross and the crosses of others, all by herself and felt a personal responsibility for those around her.

But not right now.

Right now, her beautiful face was free of that tension and stress.

When she was all clean, I drained the tub and wrapped her up in the fluffiest towel I could find. Then I dried her off, careful not to linger anywhere too long, and dried her hair.

By that time, Ellen and Jody had come back from the motel Kristen was staying in, bringing back her stuff and her truck.

"Dean..." Ellen hedged, her voice grave. "Kristen's room...it was covered in blood..." she trailed off when she saw Kristen lying in my bed.

"Yeah, Cass brought her back in a bloody and injured state" I explained, taking a deep breath, trying not to relive that horror of seeing her battered, bruised, burned and bloody. "He healed her and had to zap off somewhere. I cleaned her up the best I could without being creepy about it" I informed Ellen, making both women smile at me. "Would you mind putting her into clean clothes?" I asked them.

"Not at all Dean" Jody nodded and then surprised me by hugging me tightly. "It's never easy seeing the ones you love, like that" she whispered in my ear.

I chuckled and shook my head.

Sam was right.

Everyone _but_ me, apparently knew that I loved the woman.

"It's really not" I agreed and nodded at her, before I left the two men alone in my room, tending to Kristen in ways I dared not.

Not surprising, I found myself heading for the library.

I wanted to know exactly what Kristen had been up against.

**Kristen's POV**

I was too comfortable.

That was the reason my eyes snapped open.

I shouldn't have been so comfortable in a motel bed, not with the injuries I had.

Throwing back the covers, I noticed I was in a large shirt and pajama pants.

Men's clothing.

What the hell?

That was when I looked around at my surroundings and noticed that I wasn't in my motel room, but rather in Dean's bedroom in the bunker.

Seriously...what in the hell?

I glanced at my watched, surprised that it read 6:02 pm, Christmas evening.

I had been asleep for nearly an entire day.

I looked back down at the clothes I was wearing and recognized them as Dean's.

I blushed.

I remember being in my underwear, sitting on my motel bed, stitching myself up and drinking whiskey.

What the fuck happened after that?

Did I actually call someone to come and help me?

Maybe to get me?

I wasn't sure.

Lifting up Dean's Led Zeppelin shirt, I looked at the bite wound on my abdomen.

Or more correctly, my _lack_ of wound on my abdomen. 

I ran my fingers over the deep pink scars that now replaced the open wound.

Huh.

If Cass had healed me, which he obviously had, how was it that I had scars?

When Cass healed, no marks were ever left behind...it was as if the wound had never happened.

Adding that to the shit-to-file-for-later, along with who the hell washed and dressed me and how did I get to the bunker, I gingerly got out of the bed and stretched.

As curious as I was, I couldn't deny the relief I felt to be somewhere familiar with familiar faces, and _not_ bleeding to death in a skeevy motel room.

It didn't matter how I got to the bunker, I was here now and I was safe.

Shuffling my feet along the cool cement floor, I made my way to Dean's door and opened it.

I was surprised by what met my ears.

Voices.

And not just a couple, but several.

What was going on?

I slowly made my way towards the living room, taking in the sight before me.

Everyone was here...Charlie, Kevin, Bobby, Rufus, Garth, Jody, Ellen, Cass...everyone.

Here together for Christmas.

There weren't words.

I couldn't help the tears that started to stream down my face at the sight of everyone laughing and smiling and get along.

That was when Dean noticed me.

"Kris" he said and hurried to my side, making everyone go quiet and still. "Are you ok?" he asked me in the most concerned voice I had ever heard him use.

I must've really been a sight to see for the man to sound so worried about me.

Instead of answering, I wrapped my arms tightly around Dean, burying my face in his chest and just letting out this sob that I had apparently been holding in for some time now.

In that moment, I didn't care that I was this stoic, badass, independent hunter that was showing weakness in front of the man I loved more than anything else.

This was my wishes coming true and I knew I had Dean to blame for it.

"This was you, wasn't it?" I whispered in his chest.

"It was" Dean confirmed, whispering back and hugging me tighter to him. "Are you mad?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm so happy...you have no idea" I replied and I heard him chuckle.

"She's overjoyed" he said louder and I knew he was addressing everyone in the room, who was probably as worried as he was about me.

"I am" I nodded, finally pulling back from the man, though it was the last thing I wanted to do. "This means so much to me for y'all to be here together."

Everyone smiled at me...even Gruff and Gruffer, aka Bobby and Rufus.

"How did I get here?" I asked as I stepped into the living room with everyone, Dean right behind me.

"Cass brought you to the bunker" Dean started to explain. "It was going to be a surprise for you, this party. Only..." he trailed off and looked away from me.

"Only _you_ got the surprise?" I guessed and he nodded, meeting my eyes again.

"Yes, it was quite the surprise to see you bloody and covered with black shit, sporting deep wounds everywhere" Dean confessed, his tone thick with an unknown emotion, as if there were more he wanted to say, but dared not.

"Brimstone" I said, making Dean arch an eyebrow at me. "The black shit that was on me...it was brimstone, ash and some black oozy goop that came out of the demon bitch."

"That was the demon liquefying" Cass spoke up now.

"They can _do_ that?" Garth asked in shock.

"With the right spell and holy fire, as Kristen had, yes they can" Cass nodded.

"Well that makes me want to vomit, the thought of liquefied demon being all over me" I made a face.

Even though I couldn't see any traces of it on me, I could _feel_ it all over me.

"You should probably take a really thorough shower then" Ellen suggested. 

"I think I just might" I nodded and then bowed out of the room.

I was hallway down the hall, when I stopped walking and wondered where I was to go now.

"You can shower in my bathroom, Kris" Dean said, catching up with me. "I don't know about Sammy, but I have Lava Soap for when I want to wash hunts off of me."

"Ok" I smiled and followed the man back into his bedroom.

"Just so you know...I was the one who cleaned you" Dean admitted when we were in his bathroom, as he was showing me where everything was located.

This news surprised me, so I turned to meet the man's gorgeous green eyes.

They looked wary and anxious, a look I rarely ever seen on the beautiful man.

I wondered if he thought I would be mad at him.

"I mean I left your underwear on and I didn't like, manhandle you or anything" he hurried to say when I didn't say anything to him.

I chuckled at the man and smiled.

"It's ok, Dean" I reassured him. "I appreciate you taking care of me like you did."

Dean blushed at my words, which was curious as hell.

I had never seen the man blush in my life. 

Huh.

"Did you dress me too?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, Ellen and Jody did that" he gave me a wry smile. "I didn't feel right with undressing you while you were out" he shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Something was different about Dean.

I mean, the man had always taken care of me and had always looked out for me...but this was different.

Something had changed and I couldn't point my finger on it.

It was almost as if he wasn't sure of himself around me now, which was stupid.

He was Dean Motherfucking Winchester.

Dean was the epitome of confidence...bordering cockiness. 

"Am I in your clothes because I have none of my own?" I asked and Dean nodded.

"What you were wearing during your case, was ruined. There was no saving it, both Ellen and Jody had tried. And if those women, who can take Leviathan ooze and blood out of clothes and make them look brand new, couldn't tackle them, then they're ruined" Dean pointed out.

I sighed and nodded.

"It's a shame, those were my favorite jeans" I frowned and then shrugged. "But better them than me" I reasoned. "Guess it's time for me to do some shopping for clothes then" I sighed.

This made Dean laugh and shake his head at me.

"You have to be the only woman I know who doesn't like shopping" he mused.

"I don't like a lot of girly things, Dean" I reminded the man.

"Oh I know" he chuckled and then gestured to the clothes I had on. "They're clean though, so you can put them right back on after your shower."

"Thank you" I said, surprising us both by cupping his cheek. "You always have my back" I whispered, stroking his freckles that popped, as he was now blushing curiously again.

"You never have to thank me for taking care of you, Kris" he breathed, taking my hand in his and squeezing it briefly, before releasing it. "Take your thorough shower...it should be dinnertime when you're done."

"Oh? And what's on the menu, Mr. Winchester?" I smirked at the man, making him chuckle.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see, Ms. Nolan" Dean winked at me and closed the door behind him, as he exited and left me alone in his bathroom.

I leaned my forehead against the door and sighed.

Finding out that Dean had seen me in my underwear and had washed me up while I was vulnerable, but yet did nothing unsavory to me while I was out, warmed my heart to the core.

I always thought of Dean Winchester as my white knight...sometimes my dark knight, if the occasion called for a little saving on his behalf. 

But, if I was being honest, part of me was a little disappointed.

When he talked about me being in my underwear, there was nothing in his eyes. No spark, no heat, no passion. 

That _could_ have been because of the situation, I was bleeding everywhere and I was hurt and he was worried about infection and cleaning me.

But who was I kidding?

Dean wasn't interested in me...not like _that_.

Being a curvy redhead, I was _not_ his usual type of stick-figured blondes that he had been known to follow home. 

Feeling a wave of depression wash over me, I sighed again and turned on the hot water to Dean's shower, heating it up, before I undressed and climbed inside and started to thoroughly scrub myself and every crack I could reach.

**Dean's POV**

The sound of giggling had me look up and see Charlie's arm through Kristen's and both redheads were giggling about something, heading back into the living room, from having gone into the library to do something.

I had to do my best to bite back my jealousy at someone else making Kristen laugh and smile, when I hadn't done much of that since she got here.

 _She's not mine to get jealous over_ , I had to keep reminding myself.

Which just validated my love for her...you didn't get jealous unless the feelings you had for someone were real.

Suddenly, both women stopped walking and jerked back as if they had run into a wall.

Kristen's fearful eyes met mine and I was on my feet, heading towards her at lightning speed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, approaching the women cautiously.

I knew a trap when I saw one.

"We're stuck" Kristen frowned, banging on what looked to be an invisible forcefield. "Like a demon's trap."

"Oh god, I'm not a demon am I?' Charlie asked in a panic.

"No Honey, you're not" Kristen smiled at the woman. "Neither of us are. Demons aren't allowed in the bunker, remember? Plus, we have the protection tattoos" she reminded Charlie, patting her hip.

So _that's_ where Kristen had gotten her tattoo inked.

She never told us or showed us where she had gotten it done, but we saw firsthand, that it worked when a demon had tried to jump her bones, to no avail.

Everyone in the room were around the women then, trying to figure out what was going on.

The suddenly, Sam was stuck in the trap too, making Kristen swear.

"Dammit, Sammy!" Kristen groaned loudly. "I appreciate the effort to free us, but you're a freakin' giant and now I'm claustrophobic in here" she frowned.

"I am _so_ sorry, Kris" Sam frowned too. "I was just trying to help."

"I know" she sighed.

"Hey, do you think Cass would know what this is?" Bobby asked and Kristen made an agreeable face, pulling out her phone and dialing up a number.

It still made me laugh to this day to see and imagine seeing, an angel of the lord, talking on a cellphone.

"Cass? Yeah, hi. Me, Charlie and Sam are stuck in some kinda trap, like a demon trap, but not, obviously" she said into her phone. "Yes, the three of us. It _is_ a tight space..." she trailed off abruptly and narrowed her eyes. "How do _you_ know how big the space is? What did you do Cass?" she demanded.

Whatever Cass said to her next, enraged her.

"You did what?!" she screeched, making Sam and Charlie flinch. "You jerk! That is the worse practical joke in the world! Yeah, that's what you're supposed to do with them but you're always given the option to back out and not do it" Kristen waited for Cass's response, pinching the bridge of her nose. "No! Zap your feathery ass here and release us!" she ordered. "Busy?!" she growled, dangerously. "Listen here, Castiel, _angel of the lord_ " she scoffed and then removed her phone from her here, staring down at it in shock. "That asshole hung up on me!" she said, jamming her phone back in her pocket and then ran her hands through her long hair.

"Kris?" Jody hedged gently. "What's going on? What did he do?"

Kristen pointed up above her, drawing our attention to the mistletoe that was hung directly above where they were stuck.

"No!" I gasped, making everyone look at me.

"Yeah" Kristen scoffed. "Cass heard that humans are supposed to kiss under the mistletoe, so he thought it would be funny to hang one up and make a trap...whoever gets stuck inside the trap, has to kiss in order to be released from the trap. Whoever walks in it first, is the initiator" she shook her head. 

"Does it have to be on the lips?" Sam nervously asked, glancing warily at me.

Without warning, Kristen leaned over and kissed Charlie on the cheek, sending the woman into a heavy blush.

Dazed, Charlie tried to cross the trap.

Nothing.

"Looks like, Sam" Kristen sighed.

"Wait until I get my hands on that angel" Sam growled, mimicking the motion of chocking someone.

Kristen turned towards my brother with a hurtful expression in her blue-green eyes.

"I may not have invented kissing, but I'm sure I'm good at it" she frowned, mistaking my brother's hesitancy and protest, for rejection.

"No, hey" Sam smiled down at Kristen, cupping her cheek. "It's not that, Kris. I'm sure you've broken many hearts" he chuckled. "It's just weird, right? I mean I think of you as a little sister" he added, glancing over at me.

I swallowed the growl I wanted to make.

This wasn't Sam's fault.

But still...I was seeing red. 

It was then that I noticed that everyone, _except_ Kristen, was looking my way.

I rubbed my face roughly.

"Then just a quick one" Kristen smiled and leaned up, lightly pressing her lips to Sam's, unexpectantly.

Sam stumbled backwards and was out of the trap now.

"See" Kristen smirked at my brother. "You don't have rabies and you didn't die."

Then she turned to Charlie, who squeaked and turned purple.

"I don't mind just staying here until Cass gets back, Kris" she said nervously.

Kristen smiled at her.

"Charlie" she tried but Charlie shook her head.

"Seriously, I can wait" she squeaked.

"Well I have to pee and I can't" Kristen said and was grabbing Charlie's face, kissing her dead on the lips. 

Both women fell, as if they had been leaning against a door that had just been opened.

"See, you didn't die either" Kristen scoffed at the deeply blushing Charlie. "No one stand here" she said, drawing an invisible circle around the trap. "Be right back" she smiled and hurried off to the bathroom.

Everyone looked at me again.

"What?" I acknowledged, checking my tone and my voice, making sure I didn't sound as pissed off as I was feeling inside.

Again, this was nobody's fault.

"Dean" Sam started, approaching me, looking terrified. "I'm sorry dude. I had no other choice. I know how you feel about her..."

"Me too Dean" Charlie interjected. "She kissed me, I was just going to wait it out."

"Seriously" I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I'm fine. I understand and I'm not mad. Can we just move on?"

"Move on from what?" Kristen asked, coming back into the room.

"Move on from awkward kisses to movie time" Ellen smoothly lied.

Kristen grinned and clapped her hands. 

"I _love_ movie time" she bubbled. "What are we watching?"

Everyone looked to me, even Kristen this time.

"A Christmas Story" I said to her, watching her face light up with happiness.

"No freakin' _way_ " she crowed and smacked my chest. "That's like one of my all-time favorite movies. How did you know?"

"It's his too" Sam threw me under the bus.

But I didn't mind because Kristen's smile was so bright and she was so happy.

"Onto movie time then" she said and headed back into the living room.

Everyone else remained where they were, looking at me.

"She's obviously not weirded out by it and just wants to move on, so let's give her that" I sighed and followed Kristen, tamping down that green-eyed monster deep inside of me.

"Come sit here, Dean" Kristen patted the spot to her left on the couch.

She was sitting at the far end of the couch, so that if I sat down next to her, no one else could.

I hurried to take the spot, handing her the remote.

"It's already in there, just hit play Kris" I informed her, determined to show her that nothing's changed between us.

I pulled her feet up onto my lap, which was not unusual for us.

"Thanks Dean" she smiled and hit play.

Everyone filed in and took up various seats, my brother sitting cautiously, right next to me.

"Relax Sammy" I breathed in his ear. "We're good" I smiled when I felt Sam take a deep breath and actually relaxed into the couch.

"Sammy?" Kristen called out after a long moment, peering around me to meet my brother's eyes.

"Yeah Hun?" Sam answered.

"Hand me that blanket please" she pointed at the navy blue blanket draped behind Sam.

Sam reached behind him and handed Kristen the blanket, which she thanked him for.

"Will this bother you to be on you too?" she asked me quietly.

"Not at all, Kris" I smiled and took the blanket from her, shaking it out, before wrapping it securely around us.

"Perfect" Kristen sighed contently, placing her head on my shoulder. 

"I triple-dog dare ya" she quoted the movie, the same time I did and everyone laughed at our antics.

And just like that, the tension in the room melted away.

Yes, Kristen, it really was perfect.

**Kristen's POV**

Sitting at the dinner table, laughing at Garth who had just shoved two dinner rolls into his mouth and started to rehearse the alphabet backwards, something about it being a family tradition of his, I was glad to see everyone smiling and laughing again.

The awkwardness after the mistletoe fiasco was thick and hung around for awhile.

I didn't understand why.

It was just a kiss...a quick peck of the lips.

It wasn't like I had made out with either of them.

I didn't get what the big deal was about, but I was glad it was over.

We were now back on track to having a good time, as the party was in full-swing now, everyone enjoying a mighty feast.

Dean had ended up making the ham and the pie.

Sam had made cookies and the salad.

Jody, having had a large family once upon a time, cooked the turkey, the yams and the green bean casserole, since she had experience with them both.

Everyone else pitched in with a side or two, here and there.

Bobby, of course, had brought the beer and wine.

It was the best homemade meal I had ever had, my mom's included, and I couldn't help the way I shoveled it all in.

I could cook, but I rarely found myself where there was a kitchen, so it had just been diner food and fast food for the past three months.

It was really nice to have a homecooked meal for once.

**Dean's POV**

After dinner, were presents, then dessert.

After dessert, everyone went off to do their own thing.

Bobby and Rufus had to leave, but everyone else stayed and scattered about.

Charlie, Kevin, Garth and Sam were in the library playing D&D.

Ellen and Jody offered to clean up, so they were in the kitchen, doing that. 

"Kris!" I hollered after the woman.

Within seconds, Kristen came hurrying towards me, from down the hall.

And she did just _exactly_ what I wanted her to do...walk right into the mistletoe trap.

"Fuck" she growled, as realized what she had just done.

Then I was moving towards her and she was trying to get me to stop.

"Dean, no, don't, you'll get..." her words were cut off by me stepping into the trap "stuck too" she sighed and then her eyes widened as she realized what she had to do to get us out of here.

Kristen had to kiss me...which was my intended goal.

I could've easily been in the trap first, but I knew I'd kiss her if given the chance.

Kristen didn't know she was going to kiss me and we couldn't leave until she did.

The plan was fool-proof in my head.

Or so I thought...

"Shit" she exclaimed, her voice panicked.

She looked absolutely terrified.

"What?" I frowned at her reaction.

This wasn't how I had planned this moment going.

"Now you're stuck too" she groaned and I nodded.

"I've noticed" I said with a shrug. "Is that a problem?"

"Uh, yeah, it is" Kristen made a face at me. "It means we'll have to kiss."

"And _that's_ the problem?" I asked, not helping the way I sounded hurt and angry.

"For me it is, yeah" she answered meekly.

"Why?" I demanded, not intending my voice to sound as harsh as it did.

Kristen jumped slightly at my sharp tone.

"I just can't Dean" she said on the verge of tears. "I have my reasons."

"So you can kiss a woman and my brother, but you can't kiss me?" I asked, my anger and hurt spiking, dangerously.

This was turning out to be the worst mistake of my life.

And there was no way out of it.

All the control lay with the _one woman in the world_ , who didnt want to kiss me.

The only woman in the world that I _wanted_ to kiss me.

"No I can't" Kristen whispered, her eyes filling with tears as she looked away from me.

"Why not, Kristen?" I pushed her, grabbing her chin and forcing her to meet my eyes.

I knew it was unfair to demand answers from the woman, but _goddammit_ , I deserved to know why she didn't want to kiss me.

"I just can't" she begged me with her eyes to leave her alone.

But I wasn't going to.

"Yes you can...tell me why not!" I growled.

Finally she snapped and pulled herself away from my grasp.

"Fine!" she yelled, throwing her arms up in defeat. "You want to know why I won't kiss you, I'll fucking tell you" she screamed at me and I knew the whole bunker was about to find out why.

I had never seen Kristen so angry and yet so passionate before...it was actually quite terrifying.

"I can't kiss you Dean Winchester, because I love you" she declared, loud and proud, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Wait, what?

Whatever I had expected her to say, it wasn't that.

"I love you and I can't bring myself to kiss you because it's what I've wanted for so long now, but it can't happen like this, being forced" she was rambling on now, her anger and embarrassment, fueling her rant. "It won't mean a damn thing to you and it will ruin our friendship. I won't kiss you because I know you don't feel the same and until you do, if you _ever_ do..."

I cut her off by cupping her face with my hands.

The poor woman was trembling all over.

I immediately felt guilty for pushing her so far.

"Dean" she warned me, trying to pull away from me. 

I ignored her and leaned in closer.

"Stop, Dean, please" she sobbed, begging me to leave her alone.

"I love you too, Kristen" I murmured, brushing my lips hesitantly against hers.

It was a whisper of a kiss, but I felt it all over my body, all at once.

"What?" she gasped, pulling back from me. "You can't."

"Why not?" I chuckled.

"Because..." Kristen trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words. "Because you've never shown any interest in me. This is my fantasy, not yours" she frowned.

"You are _so_ wrong, Kris" I purred at the woman. "Why do you think you're healed, but your scars remain? Why do you think I sent Cass to kidnap you in the first place? Why do you think everyone was here today?" I asked the beautiful woman before me. "Because I know you better than anyone else and I know how important today is for you and how important your scars are to you" I answered my own question, ghosting my fingers along the scar on her collarbone.

Kristen stared at me for a long moment, as if she was trying to process everything.

"How long?" she asked me.

"All this time" I confessed and a small gasp left her lips, as her eyes filled with tears once more. "But when did I realize it? Yesterday, when I saw that you brought me Christmas, how you made this bunker a _home_ for me and I read that note you left."

"You really do love me" Kristen smiled softly at me, wrapping her arms around my neck, standing on her tippy-toes to achieve this.

"I really do" I smiled back, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

This time when I leaned into her, she didn't back away.

She allowed me to press my lips firmly to her and kiss her with all the confidence and passion that first kisses are meant to have.

God, I didn't know kissing could feel this good or mean this much.

Or turn my life into a romcom full of chick-flick moments.

"Dean" Kristen moaned my name, as I kissed her once more. "These don't count as a release from the trap" she panted when I allowed her to breathe again. "I stepped inside first, remember?"

"I remember" I smirked down at the glorious woman in my arms. "Looks like you'll just have to kiss me back" I winked at her, making her giggle loudly.

"I've been asked to do worse" she smirked back and then brought my face down to hers, taking control of our next heated kiss, one that I felt _everywhere_.

I stumbled slightly into her, as we were released from the trap, and tightened my arms around her, steadying both of us.

"Wanna take this to my room?" I purred in her ear.

"God yes" she groaned and I crushed my lips to hers, grabbing her ass and pulling her upwards, so she'd wrap her legs around my waist.

I carried her down the hallway, to my room, my lips never leaving hers.

I'd have to most definitely remember to thank Cass for laying such an amazing trap!


End file.
